


Ghost Fragment: Archer's Line

by Omeganixtra



Series: a map 'cross the stars [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fireteam Banter, Strong Language, the Moon sucks ass - don't tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: Meera takes a deep breath and readjusts her scope. They still have a mission to complete.If she makes it through without shooting either of them, has yet to be seen, though.A short look into the life of Meera and her Fireteam





	Ghost Fragment: Archer's Line

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive - due to popular demand, I give to you Tora and why he shouldn't be allowed outside without supervision from serious adult individuals.
> 
> edit as per 27/6-19: edited the title because my dumb ass took forever to notice the location error

Getting missions on the Moon sucks ass.

That is a fact known to every damn Guardian who has ever been assigned the dreaded ‘ _rookie duty_ ’.

Watching the newbies from a ‘respectable distance as they get through their first few patrols and tasks given to them by the Vanguard to prove their mettle’ isn’t as entertaining as the briefings make it seem.

“‘ _Look after the rookies_ ’, they said... ‘ _it’ll be a great learning experience_ ’, they said... bull _shit_!” Zalli wails over the comm as he checks over the magazine on his rifle. “There’s nothing but dust and Fallen and Hive here on this Traveler-forsaken rock!”

“Quiet, you’ll draw attention if you keep making such a racket!” Meera hisses from her vantage point further along the canyon.

She’s as tired of rookie duty as the others on her fireteam, but with the Vanguard being stressed for days with finding people to take over training the new baby Guardians, she’d been stupid enough to agree when she had accidentally walked in on a meeting between Zavala and Cayde, who then had given her that pouty look he gave someone whenever he was about to lose his sanity.

And she had caved, because of course she had.

The quiet she tries to enforce doesn’t survive for very long, though.

“ _So... bangin’ the boss, yeah?_ ”

A sigh escapes her.

Through her scope she can see the Guardian in question who is breaking her much-desired quiet. When the fucker turns around and winks at her, it’s like he’s begging for a reprimand.

Tora’s grin is filthy as he’s waggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

The Awoken Warlock is an absolute menace on most days but it seems that today he’s going to behave even worse.

Meera is _not_ amused.

“Quiet, you,” she hisses into her comm and adjusts the scope of her sniper rifle. She moves her focus away from keeping an eye on Tora, watches as a wandering acolyte in her scope goes from blurry to sharp. “We’ve got a mission to focus on.”

“Bet that’s not the only thing you’re focused on,” Tora’s snicker makes the comm fill with crackling static for just a few seconds too long. “How’s it feel to ride the Exo Train to its’ final—”

Without a word Meera moves to get Tora back in her scope. She fires a round straight into the wall that he's hugging.

“—Jesus Christ!”

“Focus, you degenerate.”

“You almost shot me, you crazy bitch!”

“Keyword being ‘ _almost_ ’, here.”

“Jeez, if you don’t like us talkin’ ‘bout it, just say so. Y’know, like a _normal fucking person_.”

“Tora, all due respect, but that’s never stopped you before.”

Great, now the other one’s joined in on this, too.

“Fuck off, Zalli.”

“You’re right, no respect intended.”

“Children, be _have_.”

It won’t be the Hive or the Fallen that kills her this time around, of that, Meera is quite sure.

No. It’s going to be these two utter morons.

“Your lack of a sex life doesn’t make it your right to cross-examine Meera about her’s, idiot,” Zalli sighs over the comm, scratchy static making Meera wince for a moment as it reaches an uncomfortable sound level in her ears.

“Oh piss off,” Tora snaps before he goes quiet. “Fuckin’ sensitive Titan.”

“I heard that!”

“Good!”

Meera takes a deep breath and readjusts her scope. They still have a mission to complete.

If she makes it through without shooting either of them, has yet to be seen, though.


End file.
